


Snow Patrol

by Moonlights_Inkwell



Series: Jason Todd fics [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, Lead up to smut, M/M, No actual sex, No pronouns used for Reader, gender neutral reader, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlights_Inkwell/pseuds/Moonlights_Inkwell





	Snow Patrol

Snow had begun to fall early in the night and, by the time that Jason found a lull in his patrol, Gotham had started to resemble the inside of a snow-globe rather than the dirty city that he knew all too well. He almost hadn’t noticed it while he was beating the shit out of criminals, but now that he had nothing to focus on, he started to pick up on the growing inches of snow around him. After a few seconds of looking around at the snow in the alleyway around him, Jason decided to make his way back to an old familiar place. Sat on top of the old building, his leg hanging over the edge, beside the old Gargoyle that he considered his best friend as a kid, he watched the snow fall behind the lenses of his white helmet. It was comforting. At least half a foot of snow had built up in the several hours since the snow had started, and a thin layer of ice had manifested itself over everywhere that the snow couldn’t settle. Dainty white flakes twisted and curved in the air on their descent to the ground, like frozen fragments of dreams falling to earth, making the city look serene and clean for the first time in forever. The clusters of white flakes fell in swirls down to make contact with the inches of snow that gathered around on the arches of the Gothic building around him; and at that moment he was able to pretend that he was Robin again, that he was still in his red tunic and green short-pants. Natural snow barely stuck to the ground in Gotham, but this was too slow and beautiful to be done by Mr Freeze, the snow seems to fall to a silent melody. Jason can’t keep the gentle smile off of his face even though there’s no-one around to see it- especially behind the deep red metal of his helmet. Gotham looking pretty, a snow-globe city where the neon lights of bars and clubs rebounded from the glittering snow, is something rare and perfect, and he just wants to treasure this for as long as humanly possible; to commit it to memory. 

Though he spent an hour or so just watching the snow fall around him, Jason comes home hours earlier than he would have otherwise. And though Jason loves the snow, he doesn’t want to spend his entire night out there, and even his love of the snow reaches its limit at least half-way through the walk home. It’s not like any of his usual kind of perps were still going to be out in this weather; he can’t see the point in staying out there either. He feels chilled to the bone- body close to frozen, so when he climbs up the rickety old metal fire escape, then through the window to the bedroom and a sudden wave of heat hits him, he lets out a noise close enough for a moan for him to feel the need to bite his lip to try and suppress it. Bruce and his newer Robins can look after the city for a while, give him a night to recuperate. After pulling his helmet off he lets himself sink down onto the bed, bones cracking and popping. He lets out a groan of displeasure, cursing the Joker in his mind- early onset arthritis that worsens in cold weather isn’t the sort of thing that a twenty-year-old man should be having to put up with. His stretching only continues as he gently pushed himself down into a more comfortable position to take in his surroundings. The bedroom around him is warm, and across from him the strings of coloured lights are bright around the bookshelf around the bookshelves, his favourite candle (the half-used cappuccino scented candle he got for his birthday) and all at once he feels warmer than he did upon entering. It’s homely and perfect, and he smiles softly. You must be home, and happy, for the room to be set up like this; candles, lights, warm, the bedsheets rumpled and a copy of one of Jason’s older books left open on his pillow, but there’s no sight of you. He carefully lifts the book and glances at the cover, smiling at the cover of This Side of Paradise. A few months ago, over the span of several nights, he and you had curled up in bed together while he read it out loud to you; and he thought that it was sweet that you were finally reading it now. Or not, as it seemed seeing as it was left alone on the bed. He pushes his jacket off, then begins to undo his armour, undoing the clasps of his thigh holsters and then his boots. He walks closer to the bathroom, clad only in his pants, and smiles at the sound of the shower running and soft singing. 

Through the crack in the door, a thin beam of yellow light shines into the otherwise dark hallway as well as allowing some of the steam out of the room, and your soft voice echoes out while he smiles, listening to your soft voice. The song is one of those Disney classics that you love but Jason never had the same relationship with, but he loves the way you sing them; the song’s one of those from that mermaid from what he can tell. He steps into the bathroom, smiles at the sight of you through the water splattered shower door and slowly strips as he steps closer. You don’t notice him, something he can thank Bruce for until he slowly opens the shower door and climbs in beside you. The singing stops abruptly as you stare up at him in shock, clearly not expecting him to be home.

“Jay?” Your voice is soft, but your face is lit up with a bright smile, arms crossed in front of your chest almost protectively while a thin trail of mascara trails down your cheek; God damn it Jason has to wonder if he could ever love you more than he does at this moment. Beautiful, with your wet hair still full of shampoo suds, makeup smeared down your cheeks, while water beads down your shoulders and cheeks, and Jason tries as hard as he can to not kiss you. That doesn’t last long, gently pinning you to the wall while his lips crash against yours, in a kiss too rough to be soft but loving as his free hand ghosts down your side. 

“Missed you.” He responds against your lips before gnawing on your bottom lip, gripping your hips tightly before pulling you up slightly to let you wind your legs around his waist. “Too cold to be out there when you’re in here.” 

“… Got hotter in here since you came in.” You mutter against his lips, causing him to pull back with a wide smirk- somewhere between flattered and smug, those bright green eyes smouldering with a sort of heat that makes you shiver despite the warmth that surrounds you. The warm water rivulets down his tanned skin and dripping onto your own skin, and you bite your own lip while your warm hand brushes the wet black and white hair from his still cold forehead. 

“…I can make it hotter still.”

“… Oh god, yes please.”


End file.
